Shenanigans Episode 117
Recap Wiglaf the Barbarians is talking about the new Sheriff being confirmed today when there is an explosion outside Shenanigans. The party look and see a 7' being made of fire attacking Big Ben's Brothel, the soup shop. Wiglaf picks up a water trough as Doreen & Gwathir hit the elemental with magic missiles. Tork doesn't have a magic weapon so tries to take Gwathir's wine, but the elf noble dodges out of the way. Wiglaf dumps the water trough on the fire elemental. The elemental is reduced to 5 feet tall. The fire elemental viciously hits Wiglaf. Doreen goes in and blasts the fire elemental with Lance of Disruption at point-blank range, taking out the elemental. Doreen starts casting healing spells in Wiglaf. 15 minutes later there is a crew of gnomes outside Big Ben's Brothel taking measurements & readings on the damage. Then an elderly man, Timmy the Fire Marshal, with a red cane and a dalmatian, comes over to talk with the party. He asks if they know who caused the fire, but the party doesn't know. Timmy then leaves. Later in the day a little girl comes running in, saying there is another fire in town. Gwathir jumps onto the roof of Shenanigans and sees a fire elemental on the west side of Bergshire. Desmond offers to loan the party some magic weapons so they can hit the second fire elemental. He leads the party to his house. He leads them into a magic door. Doreen borrows a magic Shadowcaster Mace, Gwathir borrows a magic cross-bow of distance, Tork borrows a magic long sword, Joyeuse, Wiglaf borrows a magic sword, letharallin's sword (sp). The party reach the fire elemental and it has destroyed 4 buildings. Doreen hits it with magic missiles. The Fire Elemental charges at the party. Gwathir fires the crossbow from distance. Doreen uses a darkness pebble to blind the elemental before attacking. Wiglaf covers himself in mud so he will be invisible to the fire elemental's heat vision before attacking. Tork then attacks. The Fire Elemental is then slain. Timmy the Fire Marshal comes over and asks questions as the party as they help put out the nearby fires. The party head over to Woghorts and ask about who would have summoned the elementals. The teacher says none of their students at the academy caused the summonings and there are no disgruntled former teachers. The party then head back to Shenanigans to ask Desmond about his object that can open a portal to the elemental plain of fire. The party returns to Shenanigans. Desmond is making Glib Glob clean up the mess he caused while he was away at his house earlier. The party ask about the portal to the elemental plain of fire. Desmond takes the party back to his house to check if it is still there. Indeed the object is stolen. Desmond suspects his daughter is the culprit, so uses a magic mirror in the room to get her location. She is a mile north of Bergshire. Before leaving Bergshire, Gwathir jumps to the roof of Desmonds house to check for fires. He spots a fire going up some where in town. The party rush over as Desmond heads back to the bar. Gwathir tries to get some crossbow bolt from Wally's Weapon Stall, but he overcharges. The party arrive on the scene to see 2 fire elemental. Tork, Doreen and Wiglaf charge in, Gwathir fires the crossbow from distance. Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans * Timmy the Fire Marshal Signifcant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans, Big Ben's Brothel, Woghorts Wizard Academy, Category:Shenanigans Episodes